Power
is a Blood Fiend and a Public Safety Devil Hunter who is part of Makima's squad. Appearance Power looks like a young woman with blond hair that reaches down to her mid-back. As a fiend, she has light red horns protruding from the top of her head, red and yellow eyes that form a cross pattern, and sharp teeth with defined fangs. Power usually wears the standard dress shirt, tie, and slacks required of Public Safety Demon Hunters. Normally, she wears breast pads to increase the size of her bust. She almost always wears her jacket hanging halfway off her body giving her an untidy, half-dressed appearance. During Operation: Super-Smart, Power donned a pair of glasses and tied her hair back in a ponytail. If Power accumulates too much blood her horns became larger and more curved, and she can sprout additional pairs of horns from her head. Personality Power is childish, greedy, and almost entirely self-motivated. She tends to fights if she has something to gain and is certain of her victory and has no problems in running away from a fight where she is outmatched. She also feels the need to boast her superiority over her fellow Devil Hunters due to her status as a fiend. She has no loyalty to humanity, openly admitting that she will join the winning side. Power is often rude, unkempt, and feels as though those around her should clean up after her. She self-admittedly rarely bathes or flushes the toilet and sees humans as being sensitive for caring about their hygiene so much. Power is a compulsive habitual liar; after getting in trouble with Makima for killing a devil when she wasn't supposed to, Power immediately blamed Denji and claimed he told her to kill it, and she blamed Denji for eating all of the emergency food that the team collected even while she had crumbs on her face. When accused of abandoning a fight because she was scared, Power falsely stated that she ran away merely because she was hungry. She has no problem gossiping and talking about her friends behind their backs; sharing the secret of Aki's shortened lifespan with the Angel Devil. Power sees no difference between pork, beef and human meat; being willing to eat all of them, even if the meat is disgusting zombie flesh. She hates vegetables, throwing them away when she finds them in her meal. Power is an insatiable glutton, eating all of the stored food that the team needed in order to survive the Eternity Devil's trap and hoarding food for herself at the Division 4's newbie welcoming party. When asked by Aki about what reward she could want as part of their mission, Power stated that she desired to suck a human's blood until they die. When promised Denji's blood, Power became ecstatic at the prospect. Relationships Meowy Despite initially wanting to eat him and taking care of him only so that he could be fattened up to provide a more delicious meal, Power cares deeply for her cat, Meowy. She was willing to sacrifice Denji's life to save him from the Bat Devil. When she thought Meowy to be dead after being eaten by the Bat Devil she became despondent and empathized with Denji before allowing herself to be eaten. Plot Intro arc As Makima was telling Denji that she would pair him with someone to patrol together and do small-scale missions, Power showed up telling Denji to grovel before her and introducing herself. She asked him if he was her new partner, and noticing that she was female, Denji got excited to work with her. Bat Devil arc Eternity Devil arc Katana Man arc Bomb Girl arc After getting her blood drained Power makes a reappearance by tracking Denji's scent to the coffee shop where he was waiting for Reze. She loudly announces her entrance through the door and sits next to Denji, noticing the flowers he had bought for Reze. When she inquires about them Denji chooses to eat the flowers rather than give them to Power. International Assassins arc Abilities Enhanced Speed: Power is a quick fighter, able to land an attack Denji as they turned on each other while evading his own swing. She was able to disappear from the Katana Man's sight as he gunned down the devil hunters before landing an uppercut that he couldn't block. Blood Manipulation: Power can freely manipulate the blood in her body to form weapons. She can also manipulate other people's blood through direct contact and is able to prevent them from bleeding out though she acknowledges that it is difficult. *'Blood Hammer': Power can create an enormous hammer out of her own blood which she uses to crush her opponents. She can also make smaller handheld versions. *'Blood Spear': Power can create a spear out of her own blood and uses it to stab at her target. By placing her blood in bottles and hiding them in the area as traps she can make spears suddenly appear from the environment to take her opponent off-guard. *'Power Enhancement': If Power drinks too much blood then her power drastically increases and she sprouts additional horns from her head. Blood Consumption: As a fiend, Power is able to restore her health by consuming blood. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Hunters Category:Fiends